End Of The Night
by Braelyn Rae
Summary: A slightly different ending to 2x08. Sam ends up being Andy's human punching bag and comforter that night. ONESHOT.


Title: End Of The Night

Summary: A slightly different ending to 2x08. Sam ends up being Andy's human punching bag and comforter that night.

Rating: T for very mild language.

Disclaimer: I do own Rookie Blue.

A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first Rookie Blue story and hopefully it will not be my last. Anyways, last night's episode was good, but I thought it could have ended just a little different. I love Sam and Andy moments just as much as you all do, so I hope you guys enjoy this quick one-shot.

* * *

><p>Sam Swarek nearly laughed aloud as he watched the young, feisty brunette's smile grow larger with each punch. If he wasn't careful, that mean fist of hers would end up in his face. She was good, really good. Then again she was mad, really mad—he couldn't quite tell which one was throwing the punches, but it didn't really matter. Andy was enjoying herself, that was evident on her face, and that was all that mattered to him.<p>

He watched her feet scramble backwards as he began to take a few shots at her. She was a hell of a puncher, but a horrible blocker—he could easier have landed a few to her head. He grinned and cocked his head as her face turned sour.

She threw a couple free punches, landing one at his chest. He stumbled back a bit to regain his balance, but she was on him before he had a chance. She began to throw punches at him like crazy, attacking his chest with her gloved hands. He didn't understand what she was doing. He took a shot at her undefended shoulder, but it only made her punch him harder. It wasn't until now that he noticed her breathing had changed to high-pitch, short bursts of air. Lowered himself to look at her face and barely had time to block his nose from an oncoming glove.

Andy was crying; that much was obvious. From the half a second glance he managed to get he could see the tears filling her eyes. Her lips were pursed tightly together, and behind them clenched teeth, in her final attempt to hold everything back. He suddenly realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He hadn't brought her here to make her fall apart; he wanted to help her piece herself back together.

Sam stopped boxing and stood still, letting her use his stomach as a punching bag to her pathetic little punches. She must have used up all her strength, because this once strong woman looked like a tiny girl, weak and broken. He waited until she collapsed her face into him before he took off his gloves and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Her shoulders shook in rhythm to the broken sobs she cried into his chest. Her fingers dug into his shirt, bringing it into her fists. He could feel her tears seep through the thin layer of fabric and soak into his chest. He felt his own eyes water a bit as he felt the pain of seeing her hurting. He pulled her closer to him, her cries got louder as he did. Her body shook harder than before, and for a moment, he thought she might break.

"Shhhh, McNally," he felt the words fall from his lips before he even realized what he was saying. His mind was racing a million thoughts a second. He had mixed feelings about everything. His heart broke seeing his partner fall apart like this, but he also believed that this was for the better. He was mad as hell and wanted have a few words with a certain ex-fiancée, but he was selfishly hopeful that this would somehow be used in his favor to win her. Most of all, he wanted her to be okay, he didn't want to see her broken anymore.

He wasn't sure what happened, what Andy began to think, but she quickly began to pull away from him, her sobs silencing and her sniffling starting. She wiped her eyes free of tears and looked at him. Her big eyes were swollen and red and her gorgeous lips were quivering.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she sputtered, looking around the room as if to make sure no one else was there. "I-I don't know what… I—"

"It's okay," Sam assured, trying to think of something to say that would minimize her embarrassment. "I—"

"I should go." She nodded, more to herself than him. "Yeah, I need to go."

"Andy, wait…" He didn't know what he wanted her to wait for. Maybe enough courage to tell her how he felt, but this was neither the time nor the place, he knew that. "You—"

"Made a fool of myself, ya, I know." She forced a laugh as she peeled off her boxing gloves. "It's okay, I'm okay, I promise. I guess I just got a little carried away. I didn't mean to put you in that position."

Sam shook his head. "I'm your partner, I've always got your back, Andy. Whatever you need."

"Thanks," she flashed him a small smile and slipped on her jacket she had shed earlier. "And I know, I know you're here for me, and I really appreciate, I do. You're a great guy, Sam, and a great partner. Sometimes I have to wonder how I got so damn lucky."

"I wonder that myself too sometimes," he said quietly, but loud enough that she could hear.

Andy finished getting her stuff together and headed towards the door. She stopped mid-step and turned back to him. "Sam…"

"Yeah?" He asked, hopeful, though he wasn't sure why.

"Thank you for tonight, for letting me be the typical girl."

"There's nothing typical about you, Andy." Sam assured. "But you're welcome. I'm just sorry that this ever had to happen…" It wasn't the complete truth. He was sad it happened the way it did, but he couldn't honestly say he was sorry that the engagement was broken off.

She nodded, a sad smile falling upon her face. "Yeah, me to. Thanks again, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, she left.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He was hoping the night would have ended differently, but then again, he had been hoping that since the day he met her. Maybe one of the days that would change, but not tonight. Tonight they were just partners.

The end.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's it. Nothing too exciting happened, but I tried to keep it as believable as possible. Please review and let me know what you think. :)<p> 


End file.
